Visiting Hours
by I Can Be Anything
Summary: OneShot. Rachel and Quinn are together. Taking place after Finn had hit Rachel and broke her nose while in dance rehearsals. Kind of smut. First story on Glee so slightly OOC


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

**Summary:** OneShot. Rachel and Quinn are together. Taking place after Finn had hit Rachel and broke her nose while in dance rehearsals. Kind of smut.

**Authors Note:** This is my first time writing Glee so it's slight OOC. I'm working on a much longer fic but I wanted to post something now.

Visiting Hours

I didn't mind that you were ignoring me as I visited you in hospital. You were tired after all, what with such an eventful day. When I saw Finn's arm connect with your face, I couldn't stop the intake of breath as I saw you head to the floor. I had ran as fast as my legs would carry me to get to you, I didn't care that I practically pushed Finn off the stage, I only cared that Mike had caught him.

They were keeping you in hospital overnight as a precaution as the force of his arm connecting to your beautiful face had broken your nose. You never know how much damage he could have done and I'm glad your father took the liberty too make sure you were being watched. If I wasn't here, holding your hand I would be around a Finn's, slowly killing him.

You were watching something on your small TV, your eyes were glued. With all the dance and singing classes you took, you barely had the time to watch TV. Even when I was around at your house we didn't watch TV, we were always to busy. You were getting your full now so I didn't want to disturb you.

After a few minutes I soon got bored and looked around the room you were in. Surprisingly your father didn't put you in a private room, I suppose it was to make sure that nurses were in and out all night so you were taken care of. There were quite a few older people, you being the youngest by miles. No one was really taking much notice of the others in the room. It was visiting hours so the room was packed, everyone to busy talking to their loved ones. Thankfully nobody saw me being nosy.

I looked back to you and saw your eyes glued to the screen as you moved your hips to get comfy. From my angle I couldn't really see what you was watching but it had your full attention, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

I wanted your attention on me, I knew it was selfish but we hadn't had a lot of time together lately and I missed you.

I took another look around to see if anyone were paying attention to us and thank god no one was. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

For a few seconds I just sit and watched you, smiling shamelessly at the thought of what I was about to do. You moved your hips to get comfy again and I knew I had to do it soon. It was going to be time for me to leave any minute and I couldn't bare the thought of not being close to you for another night.

You were laying on your back with the screen above you, you looked angelic, beautiful. It didn't matter that you had bruises over half of your face, it didn't matter that you had a black eye.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for you, stuck in a hospital, in a room full of older women and only a TV for company.

With one more look around the room, I saw that no one is really paying attention to us and so I slid my hand underneath the white hospital quilt. You didn't seem to notice as you were so engrossed in whatever you was watching, but this time I didn't mind you was ignoring me.

I felt the bed move against my hand as you move again, which only encourages me more. You must be really uncomfortable in this bed. I softly touch your thigh and you quickly look at me, shocked like you didn't know I was even there. I smile at you and continue to stroke your thigh.

"Keep watching the TV, I told you, smiling encouraging. You looked at me confused but did as I said, turning your head back to the screen.

I slowly started to stroke your leg again, just a comforting gesture to a sure you that I'm there with you, but I knew what I had planned for you and I had to follow through. I slid my hand further across your thigh so I could feel the heat radiating off you. I could hear you swallow even with the sound of the room echoing around us. I softly pushed your legs apart with little resisting from you.

I saw your eyes close for just a second as your breath hitched. It was a beautiful sight.

I moved my hand higher so I was touching you softly over your PJ's. I heard you sigh slightly, keeping your eyes glued to the screen in front of you. I could already feel your wetness without even adding pressure, but I need more. Your hips moved again but this time it was to grind against my hand and I couldn't help but smile.

I looked around the room again and still saw the other people's attention away from us. I looked back to you and saw you swallow. You looked to me and smiled encouragingly, it's not like I needed it. I started to move my hand so it rubbed against you and you couldn't help but let out a quite moan, loud enough for me to hear. I could see that you paniced and quickly covered the moan by coughing. A women next to you looked to see if you were ok so you smiled politely. I couldn't help but smile and kept my hand moving, a silent punishment for making a sound.

You moved your eyes back to the screen and I felt like I wasn't working hard enough to make you lose attention and focus on only my hand. So I move it away. From my angle it was hard to get under you're PJ's anyway. You quickly looked away from the TV and whispered, "Please," to me. It wasn't like I could stop myself anyway. The second you look at me when we are making love and beg, I'm putty.

I moved my hand to you again, this time moving under you're PJ's. I slid under your underwear so I could feel your wetness against my fingers. The angle was all wrong but I didn't care. I was finally touching you after so long.

You're breathing got faster as I moved my fingers against your folds. You're hips moved again to push me harder into you and so I moved lower. You moved your legs so far apart that I slowly entered one finger into you, your wetness allowing me to slide in easily. Seeing your eyes glazed over and still looking at the screen showed me that you'd given up on whatever you were watching. I smiled seductively and started to move my finger in and out. Your eyes closed altogether as you tried and concentrate on not moving your hips.

I could feel you getting closer as you quivered. I added another finger into you and I couldn't help but quietly moan. You couldn't help but release a gasp but it was lower than before. You didn't seem to care this time so I knew there was no going back. I managed to look around the room to make sure no one had heard you but I see the women opposite you looking again. I made eye contact with her and smiled. She smiled back and when she's sure you're fine, she moved back to her conversation. I'm sure it wasn't as interesting as our silent one.

She had no idea that I had my fingers buried inside you and your wetness running down to my palm. Your breathing quickly changed again as you get closer and closer to the edge. I sped my fingers up as fast as I could without allowing people to figure out what I was doing and I felt your walls tighten around them.

I loved the feeling of being inside you, especially when you tighten around my fingers, begging me to stay. I pulled out of you slowly and you softly whimpered. I don't know if it was because you wanted me to stay there or if you were still that tender that it coaxed out another orgasm.

Suddenly I heard a bell sounding throughout the room indicating its time for me to leave. I leaned over to you, smiling and see you smiling back, your energy seeming to have disappeared. I tenderly kissed you on the lips, savoring your taste.

"I love you so much, baby, I whispered as I learned back to collect my things.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow with your Dads."

"I love you too," She whispered back, the look of love written all over her face. I couldn't believe this girl loved me.

I smiled and picked up her hand so I could kiss each knuckle. "Try to get some sleep."

At her nod, I kissed her hand again and left the room.

I couldn't wait till tomorrow when I could cuddle up with her and watch a musical. God I must love this girl.

**Please review and tell me what you think. It's not my best work.**


End file.
